on the edge of darkness
by Mike Is King 699
Summary: There is a new species of beast roaming skyrim... A beast that offers no mercy. How will skyrim survive the fight for humanity as the beasts roam and kill everyone In site? Will a hero rose rise to the challenge? Will someone put this threat down? First fic so it might not be the greatest


It was a dark stormy evening, the bears had gone off to their caves, the game had retired to their homes, and the other animals of the land were nowhere to be seen. They all knew. They all knew something was going to happen tonight. They could taste it. Something big was going to happen, and everyone knew it. Well, everyone except for the small group of Nord hunters who set up camp in the middle of the woods, which was perfectly safe wasn't it? "Do you hear that?" said one hunter to the others. "I don't hear anything." Replied another hunter. "That's exactly what I mean" retorted the hunter, "Its as if the forest has gone quiet… there are no wolves howling, no bears marking territory, no foxes running about, nothing. Something is wrong." The hunter pondered this for a minute, "I think you're just imagining things, it's just a normal night. Not any different than any other of our hunting trips. What could go wrong?" "I guess you're right… I'll just finish setting up camp," replied the tired hunter. "It's getting late, we should be getting to bed ourselves, the others are already asleep." "I'll be in in a minute," sighs the other hunter. Unaware to the sleepy hunters, just behind the tree line just out of sight, HE stood. He watched them intently with wonder, studying the young hunters. He thought for a moment… should he let any of them live? He shook his head slightly; he was not feeling merciful tonight. And he was hungry. No one would leave this camp alive. He feasted that night. The hunters were a fine meal. They stood no chance against the beast. He ripped them limb from limb, bone from bone, listening to the sweet music of their screams in the dark silent night. Soon enough, the animals' howls could be heard. The threat was gone, they could venture out into the night once more. ***One week later*** Where could they have gone? They should be back by now, Ivan thought to himself. It was a simple hunting trip. I don't know why this has to be so complicated. Now I have to go looking for them again. This is it. The last straw. I will stop this. This is the last time they will return late again. Ivan searched for hours. He could not find his brother and his group of hunters. This worried him, normally he would have found them by now, but they were nowhere to be seen. It is as if they vanished from thin air. Night had begun to fall and Ivan had still not found the hunters or any trace of them. He happened to look down for a moment, that's when he saw it. He saw huge footprints unlike anything he had ever seen before. "This could be bad," he whispered, "This could be very, very bad." The footprints were leading to a small gathering of trees out further into the forest. By now Ivan had begun to smell this horrible stench. His nose was screaming at him to turn around for home and never come back here, but he persisted on, his courage and curiousness getting the best of him. He could start to see the outskirts of a small camp with a tent that looked faintly familiar. As he got closer he sped up and got more and more worried. This could be his brother's camp. When he got to the camp, he saw something that he never would have imagined. There was blood everywhere. The horrid stench he now knew was rotting flesh filled his nose as he immediately lost his lunch all over the bushes near him. He saw chunks of meat scattered across the ground. His heart stopped. He saw it. Leaning up against a ripped apart bedroll, was the bow. His brother's bow. Whatever did this… this beast killed his brother; it ruthlessly murdered him and his friends in cold blood. They weren't even armed, for there weapons lay scattered in the tent, away from where most of the blood was. Whoever did this, whatever did this, I must inform the Jarl immediately. He must know of this to warn the people of the hold. Everyone must know so they can prepare for the monster that ripped his brother to shreds, so he can protect them, unlike he could for his brother. 


End file.
